YunJae ::: One Man
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Jaejoong tidak paham kenapa dirinya harus menghadiri pemakaman ini. Kenapa dia berdiri di depan foto seorang pria yang setahun hadir dalam hidupnya. Kenapa dia mendekap kuat kotak pemberian Jihye. Kenapa… airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti dan hatinya seperti tertembus sesuatu. Bolong. Kosong. Dan melompong."


.

"_SHIREO_!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoongie…"

"_Aniyo_, _Appa_! Mana mungkin aku mau menerimanya dan menjawab 'Ya' dengan gampang! Aku pria dan anak pertama dari Keluarga Jung juga pria!"

"Kau juga harus ingat, keluarga Jung sudah begitu banyak membantu keuangan perusahaan yang _Appa_ pimpin selama ini. Kau hanya perlu menikah dengannya."

"_Umma_~"

"_Mianhae_, Joongie-_ya_…"

Aish! Orangtuanya benar-benar sudah gila! Ini sama saja dengan menjual anak mereka sendiri!

Jaejoong kembali kekamarnya dengan langkah yang dihentak dan dalam hati terus mengutuki keluarganya dan keluarga Jung.

.

"_Oppa_, mau sampai kapan kau bongkar lemari pakaianmu itu? Lihat, kamar ini tak ubahnya tempat pembuangan sampah." Jihye bersandar pada kusen pintu sembari melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan masih asik membuka lipatan demi lipatan baju dari dalam lemari. "Jihye-_ya_, menurutmu mana yang pantas kupakai nanti?" Pria itu memperagakan sebuah kemeja berwarna cokelat di depan dada.

Adik perempuannya berjalan menghampiri si kakak, menarik sisi baju untuk memastikan apakah kemeja itu yang paling pantas. Dia mendecak lantas menggeleng.

Yunho melempar kemeja itu dan mengambil kembali baju dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Jihye menghela, "Kau ingin membongkar semuanya?"

"Aku harus terlihat tampan untuk besok."

"_Oppa_, kau bahkan sudah terlihat tampan tanpa mengenakan apapun." Celetuk adiknya asal.

Yunho langsung menoleh dan menyentil kening Jihye. "Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, _huh_? Seokjin? Junhyung? Junho?"

Jihye mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus keningnya yang sedikit sakit, apalagi kakak laki-lakinya malah menyebutkan nama-nama mantan kekasihnya. "Haish!" Akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna putih gading. "Pakai ini saja!"

Yunho melihat kembali baju yang awalnya sudah tertimbun oleh baju-bajunya yang lain, "Seleramu aneh sekali."

"Pakai saja dan jangan protes. Yang terpenting besok _Oppa_ bisa hadir dan bertemu dengannya, iya, kan?"

Yunho tersenyum manis dan mengelus puncak kepala adik perempuannya, "Terima kasih, Jihye-_ya_."

.

**One Man**

**YunJae**

**Backsong : One Man - Kim Jongkook**

.

Jaejoong gelisah sejak tadi. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya malah asik membicarakan sesuatu dengan dua orang yang kini duduk di depan mereka. Kemana si sulung Jung itu?! Dia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi agar dia bisa bangun dengan cepat.

Tak berapa lama dia melihat dua orang-seorang pria dan wanita yang menggandeng legannya-berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang."

"Ah tidak perlu sungkan, Yunho, Jihye-_ya_. Duduklah."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain saat matanya dan mata pria bernama Yunho itu beradu. Tsk! Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai pria itu sejak masa _High_ _School_ dulu.

Suasana malam itu hanya didominasi oleh obrolan kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan keluarga Jung, sedangkan dirinya hanya sibuk memotong-motong daging _steak_ di depannya dengan tidak semangat. Dia tidak nafsu makan malam ini.

"Jaejoongie, kau ingin menikah di mana? Di sebuah gedung atau ingin…"

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini tertutup."

Titik diakhir kalimat Jaejoong membuat hening sebentar.

"Jaejoong!"

"Tertutup atau lupakan pernikahan ini!"

Trak!

Dia segera berdiri dan pergi. Emosinya benar-benar sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Bukankah keluarga Jung memiliki seorang anak perempuan? Kenapa justru anak laki-laki yang dinikahkan bersama Jaejoong? Dia tidak habis pikir, keluarga terhormat seperti Jung Group malah mengambil tindakan tidak terduga seperti ini. Pernikahan sesama jenis seperti ini bukankah akan menimbulkan aib?

Jaejoong masih normal. Dia sudah puluhan kali berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Bagaimana mungkin dia menikahi seorang pria?!

.

Pernikahan kecil pada sebuah gereja di sudut kota Seoul baru saja selesai. Tidak ada sorak ramai kebahagiaan. Hanya dimulai dengan pengucapan sumpah dan pemasangan cincin. Kemudian di sambut dengan tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi. Kedua orangtua Jaejoong dan kedua orangtua Yunho beserta adiknya.

Hanya itu.

.

"_Oppa_, apa kau terus pulang larut seperti ini?" Jihye masuk keruangan Yunho dan duduk di depan meja kerja kakaknya.

"Sebentar lagi, Jihye-_ya_."

"_Oppa_, pulanglah sekarang. Ini hampir tengah malam."

"_Nde_…"

Jihye tidak melepaskan fokusnya pada Yunho yang terus menunduk dan tangannya sibuk menandatangani setumpuk dokumen. Pandangannya miris. Bahkan Yunho lebih kurus dari dua bulan lalu.

"_Oppa_…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Gerakan tangan Yunho berhenti. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum kemudian, "Tentu saja." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jihye untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang bahagia.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku, _Oppa_…"

Senyum Yunho hilang seketika.

.

Setelah mengantar Jihye pulang, akhirnya Yunho sampai di sebuah rumah yang dia tempati bersama Jaejoong selama dua bulan pernikahan mereka.

Suasana rumah sudah gelap, itu artinya Jaejoong sudah tidur duluan. Yunho menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memutar knop pintu. Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di sebuah rak, Yunho langsung menuju kamarnya bersama Jaejoong. Dia menyalakan lampu kamar namun tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun.

Alisnya mengkerut.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeobosseo?"

"_**Ya, Yunho, dimana kau sekarang?!"**_

"Yoochun?"

"_**Lebih baik kau cepat kemari dan bawa istrimu pulang!"**_

.

Yunho buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kesebuah _club_ malam. Matanya menyipit karena gendang telinganya langsung mendengar suara dentuman music yang berisik dan suasana kemerlip lampu yang menyilaukan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampirinya yang baru sampai di pintu masuk. Karena tahu mereka tidak bisa berbicara dengan music sekeras itu, maka pria itu menarik tangan Yunho langsung dan membawanya menyalip beberapa orang yang sibuk berjoget. Tak sedikit juga wanita-wanita berpakaian minim menatap Yunho sambil berkedip genit.

Mereka sampai di sisi konter dan melihat seorang pria lain yang terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk minum sesuatu.

Sret.

"_Ya_!"

"Ughh~!"

Yunho menarik tangan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pasangannya, membuat Jaejoong terhuyung-huyung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Yunho tidak langsung menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah sentuh istriku!"

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Yunho menggiring Jaejoong dengan telaten. Istri? Jaejoong… telah menikah dengan seorang… pria?!

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Dia melepaskan kemeja biru yang mulai tampak basah. Melepaskan sepatu dan juga kaus kakinya, meletakkannya di sudut kamar.

"Panass…"

Yunho mengelap kening Jaejoong yang berkeringat cukup banyak. Ketika dia akan beranjak untuk mengambil sebaskom air untuk mengompres, tubuhnya malah ditarik dan menimpa tubuh lelaki berparas menawan di bawahnya.

Yunho melotot dan jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Desir darahnya juga semakin cepat saat merasa bahwa tubuh Jaejoong memang terasa panas. Belum lagi desah napasnya yang membuat Yunho bergidik geli di samping leher kanannya.

"Jae-"

"Pa-panass… hhh… sesakh…"

Kening Yunho mengkerut, dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan ketika matanya melihat sesuatu, pipinya seketika merona padam. Ti-tidak mungkin Jaejoong…

"Ashh… lepass… " Tangan Jaejoong sudah hampir melepas pengait celana, namun Yunho tahan.

Dia menikah bukan karena ini. Dia mencintai Jaejoong sejak lama. Sejak… Ah, Yunho bahkan lupa sejak kapan dia mulai menetapkan Jaejoong sebagai 'Ratu' dalam singgasana hatinya. Tapi yang jelas, cinta yang Yunho miliki tulus adanya. Sejak dulu… hingga detik ini.

Jaejoong semakin menggeliat resah karena hasratnya yang terus tertahan. Satu sentuhan kecil bahkan mampu memberi efek yang luar biasa pada sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Rasa ingin disentuh… didominasi… dicumbu dengan rakus… membuatnya lupa bahwa ia memiliki sepasang mata untuk melihat, dengan laki-laki atau perempuan kini dia bercumbu.

.

.

"Hukh! Uhuk!"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini, Jaejoong memuntahkan hampir semua makanan yang ia telan. Tubuhnya benar-benar aneh. Kepala pusing. Seharian ini dia terus berbaring dengan di temani oleh ibunya.

"Joongie-_ya_, kita kedokter saja. Umma sangat khawatir denganmu… wajahmu sangat pucat… _Umma_ takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu…" Nyonya Kim mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang terus berkeringat dingin.

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika ibunya menelpon Yunho untuk pulang dan mengantarnya ke dokter.

.

Prang! Prak!

"Jae-"

"PERGI!"

Yunho urung untuk masuk. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung mengamuk setelah tahu kondisi yang sesungguhnya. Harusnya mereka bahagia sekarang karena Jaejoong dinyatakan positive hamil. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan yang Yunho rasakan, Jaejoong justru mengamuk tak terkendali dalam kamar dan membantingi semua perabot yang ada untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"_SHIT_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU, HAH?!"

PRAKK!

Bunyi kaca yang terbentur kayu itu mulai terdengar lagi. Seandainya pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup, sudah dipastikan kepala Yunho akan terluka akibat lemparan vas bunga di kamarnya.

"Maaf, Jae…"

"JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!"

DUAKK!

Yunho mengantukkan kepalanya pada pintu bercat hitam kamarnya. Airmatanya lolos beberapa kali karena ada rasa nyeri yang begitu dominan merebut sisa napasnya. Sesak. Dan sakit yang bercampur membuatnya tidak lagi kuat.

Yunho hanya seorang manusia. Meski dia seorang pria, namun kini justru menangis seperti perempuan.

Yunho hanya seorang manusia, yang meskipun pria, dia tetap memiliki perasaan.

"_**Jaejoong-ah, berhentilah marah dan jaga anak kita dengan baik… aku mencintaimu…"**_

_**.**_

Tiga bulan sudah lewat, dan Yunho harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang semakin menjadi. Orang bilang itu adalah masa seorang ibu yang tengah hamil mengidam, dan Jaejoong juga mengalaminya.

Sepulang kerja, atau bahkan ketika Yunho dalam rapat, Jaejoong meminta macam-macam hal yang bisa dibilang mustahil dilakukan oleh Yunho. Jika tidak, maka pria itu mengancam akan membunuh janin dalam perutnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali Yunho akan luruh dan menuruti semuanya.

Tidak jarang Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho tidur diluar yang sangat dingin hanya dengan sebuah bantal dan selembar selimut tipis hanya karena tidak ingin melihat ataupun merasakan keberadaan Yunho dalam rumah.

Ditiap paginya, Yunho sudah pergi dengan sehidang sarapan di atas meja makan beserta susu khusus untuk ibu hamil. Meski dia membenci anaknya, tapi mau tak mau Jaejoong harus meminum susu yang rasanya benar-benar ingin dia muntahkan lagi.

.

Memasuki bulan ketujuh, kesehatan Jaejoong justru menurun drastis dan mengharuskan pria itu dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang, itu karena Rahim yang lemah serta stress yang berlebihan. Hal ini tidak hanya mengakibatkan celakanya sang janin, namun Jaejoong sendiri.

Yunho juga selalu setia menjenguk Jaejoong, meski ketika pria itu sudah benar-benar terlelap. Dia akan masuk dengan perlahan setelah dipersilahkan oleh Nyonya Kim. Selama beberapa waktu, dia akan memandangi wajah Jaejoong tanpa kedip. Karena dia takut Jaejoong akan lenyap jika dia mengedipkan matanya sedetik saja.

.

"Joongie, Yunho ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke arah jendela rumah sakit. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap putra tunggalnya itu tetap acuh. Dia beranjak menuju pintu dan menemui Yunho.

"Yunho-_ya_, _mianhae_, Jaejoong…" Nyonya Kim rasanya tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia benar-benar malu dengan pria muda di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Omoni_. Aku hanya ingin mengantar susu Jaejoong, madu dan buah nanas yang kubeli sendiri dari perkebunan di Indonesia." Yunho menyerahkan sekantung besar barang yang dia bawa.

"Yunho-_ya_…"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jaejoong dan calon bayiku, _Omoni_."

"Yunho."

Pria itu berbalik lagi dan menghadap ibu mertuanya. Nyonya Kim menyentuh kening Yunho serta mengelus pipinya yang semakin kurus.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu selalu, wajahmu pucat…"

Yunho tersenyum seperti biasa, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Omoni_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku permisi."

.

Setelah melewati lorong rumah sakit dan hampir jauh dari kamar Jaejoong, Yunho berhenti melangkah. Ah, dia harus kuat hingga bayinya lahir nanti. Membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya malaikat kecil yang mungkin dua bulan lagi akan lahir kedunia membuat Yunho selalu kuat. Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan dia tetap bertahan hingga sekarang.

"_Oppa_."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jihye sudah tepat di depannya.

Grep.

Tubuh gadis itu dipeluk dengan erat. Jihye hanya bisa mengelus punggung rapuh kakak laki-lakinya. Dan dia tidak akan protes jika baju bagian bahunya akan selalu basah karena untuk beberapa saat, Yunho akan menangis dalam diamnya.

Dia menyanyangi _Oppa_-nya. Sangat. Dia ingin _Oppa_-nya bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Namun sepertinya itu seperti sebuah boomerang yang malah menyakinya… terutama menyakiti Yunho.

Kebahagiaan itu kini seperti sebuah impian bagi Jihye. Impian yang entah kapan akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Seorang pria tersenyum dan sesekali berceloteh dengan adik perempuannya yang setia mendorong kursi roda yang dia duduki, melewati lorong demi lorong sebuah rumah sakit demi menuju sebuah ruangan. Hari ini kabarnya bayi yang selama ini dia tunggu telah lahir kedunia. Dia ingin melihat malaikat kecilnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dipangkuannya bahkan sudah ada beberapa perlengkapan bayi serta boneka beruang sedang berwarna cokelat madu.

"Ah, _Oppa_, di sana." Si adik perempuan sedikit mempercepat langkah dan dorongannya untuk segera sampai. Sedangkan si kakak sudah tampak sangat antusias.

Ketika mereka sampi di ruangan khusus bayi, si pria berdiri dengan perlahan dengan tangan yang tetap memeluk boneka beruang.

"Dokter bilang, dia bayi perempuan yang sehat dan juga cantik."

"Yang mana putriku, Jihye-_ya_?"

"Itu," Jihye menunjuk sebuah ranjang bayi yang tidak jauh dari kaca, "Yang menggunakan selimut hijau."

Yunho mengelus kaca di depannya dengan pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum juga semakin terkembang dan semakin lebar. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja karena rasa haru dalam dadanya menyeruak tiba-tiba.

"_Omo_, Jihye, dia bergerak…"

"_Nde_, _Oppa_."

"Putriku…"

Dari belakang, Jihye membekap mulutnya agar Yunho tidak tahu bahwa airmatanya sudah deras sedari tadi. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi melihat keadaan _Oppa_-nya seperti sekarang benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

.

"Jihye…"

"Hm?" gadis itu mengupas apel dan memotongnya menjadi kecil agar bisa dimakan dalam sekali suap, setelah mengantar Yunho kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Pisau yang digunakan Jihye untuk mengupas berhenti, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum pura-pura. "Jaejoong _Oppa_ sehat. Hanya saja kata dokter, sehabis melahirkan kondisinya sedikit memburuk. Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Kalau dia sudah benar-benar sehat pasti diperbolehkan pulang."

"Syukurlah…" Yunho melempar pandangannya ke jendela kamar, dimana angin menerbangkan dengan lembut gorden putih dan membuat gerakan seolah tengah berdansa disiang hari. Dia benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong.

Jihye menunduk dan meloloskan setetes airmatanya yang sudah menggenang dari tadi.

.

"Jihye…"

"_Nde_, _Oppa_?"

"Aku ingin menggendongnya, apakah boleh?"

"Euhm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi tunggu saja di sini, aku akan meminta suster penjaga."

Setelahnya Jihye pergi entah kemana, dan Yunho kembali focus memperhatikannya dari kaca ruangan yang menghalanginya. Yunho juga menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan merangkai huruf-huruf hangul yang tidak tampak.

Namun Yunho tampak terkejut saat seorang suster masuk dan menggendong bayi berselimut hijau muda dengan motif bayi beruang yang dia beli. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu akan bersikap bagaimana nanti.

"_Oppa_…"

Jihye datang dengan suster yang menggendong bayi Yunho dan tersenyum, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa meredam gemetar tubuhnya.

"Anda ingin menggendongnya?"

Yunho mengangguk seperti robot.

Suster itu tertawa kecil. "Kemarikan kedua tangan anda."

Yunho menurut. Dia menyodorkan kedua tangannya, dan lagi-lagi suster itu tertawa.

"Nah, tangan anda harus begini…" dengan telaten, suster itu membantu Yunho bagaimana cara menggendong bayi dengan benar. "Jangan gugup, anda bisa membuat bayinya menangis nanti. Biasanya si bayi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang tuanya…"

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk dan menarik napas agar lebih rileks. Jihye yang melihat kakak laki-lakinya kaku itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajah Yunho yang tegang seperti robot. Dan dia bisa sedikit lega saat raut bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah tirus Yunho.

"_Omo_! _Omo_! Dia menendangku!"

Jihye dan suster tadi kembali tertawa kecil melihat pria yang baru saja menjadi seorang ayah terlihat sangat gugup menggendong bayinya.

"Apa anda sudah menyiapkan nama? Pihak keluarga Kim bersikeras untuk tidak memberikan nama jika bukan kedua orangtuanya sendiri yang menamai."

Yunho melakukan gerakan berayun pelan dan mendekap bayinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menyentil hidung dan bibir yang jelas-jelas diwarisi oleh sang ibu. "Jaeyun… Jung Jaeyun…"

"Jaeyun?"

"Seleramu aneh sekali, _Oppa_." Celetuk Jihye.

Dan ketiganya tertawa serempak dengan volume yang kecil.

"_Annyeong, Jaeyunnie…"_

.

.

"Jaejoong-_sshi_, keadaan anda semakin membaik, mulai besok anda sudah boleh pulang." Seorang dokter menulis catatan kesehatan Jaejoong. Kedua orangtuanya tampak sangat bahagia mendengar putra mereka sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Dokter! Dokter Shim!" seorang suster berlari dan membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien kamar 402 tiba-tiba kritis!"

Tubuh kedua orangtua yang berada dalam ruangan itu seketika menegang. Kamar 402? Itu bukankah kamar…?

"Kenapa heboh sekali?" Jaejoong mencibirkan bibirnya.

"_U-Umma_ ingin ketoilet." Wanita paruh baya itu memberikan bayi kedalam gendongan suaminya dan bergegas keluar dengan raut panic.

"Hu-huwaaangg~!"

Jaejoong dan Tuan Kim terkejut ketika bayi perempuan dalam gendongan itu menangis kencang. Kedunya gelagapan dan tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana mengurusi anak bayi. Bayi itu bahkan menolak botol susu yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

Bayi itu seolah tahu, bahwa dia akan kehilangan satu cinta yang teramat sangat dari hidupnya yang baru beberapa hari. Satu cinta yang sudah ada bahkan ketika dia belum lahir.

"_Jalgayo, Appa…"_

_._

_._

Suasana berkabung begitu kentara dengan para manusia yang berbondong mengantar tubuh tanpa raga kembali kepada pemilik-Nya. Mengajarkan bahwa tidak ada yang kekal di dunia. Mengajarkan betapa sulitnya ikhlas pada apa yang selama ini mereka cintai.

Bunga yang ditabur sebagai penghormatan terakhir tak akan mampu menghapus airmata tiap-tiap yang ditinggalkan. Air yang disiramkan pada tanah yang basah itu tidak akan melepaskan dahaga dari tenggorokan yang sakit menahan pedihnya kehilangan.

Satu per satu mereka kembali kerumah dan merelakan yang pergi. Meski aka nada yang belum ikhlas sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong berdiri ketika tersisa keluarga Jung di sana. Di depan nisan si sulung. Ketiganya berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong yang berwajah datar. Nyonya Jung seketika mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis histeris, Tuan Jung segera membawa istrinya pergi dari hadapan pria yang telah salah dia pilih, sedangkan Jihye masih memandang Jaejoong dengan mata nyaris kosong.

Jihye mengangkat sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. "Dia menyimpan seluruh cintanya dalam kotak ini."

Setelahnya Jihye juga pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri, yang perlahan dihujam oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan airmata para malaikat yang menangis karena telah membawa pergi hati yang begitu mencinta dengan tulus. Tanpa pamrih.

Jaejoong tidak paham kenapa dirinya harus menghadiri pemakaman ini. Kenapa dia berdiri di depan foto seorang pria yang setahun hadir dalam hidupnya. Kenapa dia mendekap kuat kotak pemberian Jihye. Kenapa… airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti dan hatinya seperti tertembus sesuatu. Bolong. Kosong. Dan melompong.

Kenapa?

.

.

"_Appaaa_~!" seorang gadis kecil langsung berlari tatkala melihat mobil milik ayahnya berada di gerbang sekolah.

Hup.

Tubuhnya ditangkap dan di gendong oleh seorang pria berparas tampan, namun terkesan cantik itu. Dia melepas kacamata ber-frame hitam miliknya, lalu mengecupi pipi gembil putrinya.

"_Appa_! _Appa_! Lihat, Yunnie menggambar _Appa_…" anak kecil itu berbicara dengan antusias dan membuka sebuah kertas gambar berisi coretan khas anak TK.

"Ini Yunnie… dan ini _Appa_…" anak perempuan yang memanggil dirinya dengan 'Yunnie' itu menunjuk gambar anak perempuan berambut ikal sebahu, kemudian menunjuk sosok yang dia gandeng-ayahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Gambar Yunnie bagus…"

"_Jinca_? _Songsaengnim_ juga bilang begitu… hihihi…"

"Nah, karena sudah sore, ayo kita pulang." Lagi, dia mengecup pipi putri kecilnya dan dibalas kekehan kecil.

.

Kim Jaejoong, nama pria itu, menyanyikan lullaby merdu agar putrinya tidur nyenyak. Setelah memastikan semuanya, mata Jaejoong kembali pada kertas gambar putrinya. Dia membuka laci dengan perlahan, mengambil sebatang crayon kemudian menggambar sosok asing sedang menggandeng tangan putrinya. Lalu dia meletakkan kembali gambar itu diatas nakas, mengecup kening putrinya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Haah! Dia menghela napas.

Lelah?

Tidak. Hanya saja… seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam dadanya. Dia kembali keruang kerja, mengambil sebuah kotak yang selama ini dia jaga dengan hati-hati. Membukanya lantas mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah. Bibirnya tersenyum saat membaca ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali tulisan tangan seseorang di dalamnya. Ada sepasang cincin berbeda ukuran di sana.

_**-Teruntuk istri dan putri tercintaku, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Jaeyun.**_

_**Dari yang mencintai kalian selamanya,**_

_**Jung Yunho-**_

Tangannya kembali mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tua.

_Dasar Jihye baka! Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan memberikan buku ini! Dia pikir aku perempuan yang tergila-gila menulis diary?_

_Inikah Seoul itu? Cukup berbeda dengan Jepang. Tapi tidak masalah… _

_Annyeong haseyo, Seoul!_

_Hari pertamaku sekolah di Seoul. Huft. Apakah semua gadis akan seperti ini pada anak baru? Gadis di sini cukup mengerikan! Mereka lebih agresif ketimbang gadis Jepang! __

_Ah, ada yang berbeda. Aku ingin mengenalnya. Rambut hitam legam. Wajah yang… manis? Bibir kecil yang bulat(?), dan mata yang jernih._

_Cantik~_

_Di-dia laki-laki?! #shock_

_Kim Jaejoong… Joong… Joongie…? Jaejoongie…_

_Aish, kau sudah gila, Jung Yunho!_

_Jaejoongie, sehatlah selalu untuk putri kita. Jaga dia dengan baik. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin sekali menggendongnya, mengajaknya bermain di taman hiburan. Tapi mustahil, hehe :D_

_Jangan pernah berpikir kau hidup sendiri, karena akan selalu ada cintaku dalam hidupmu dan Jaeyun._

_Aku mncintaimu… selalu… dan selamanya…_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir pada jurnal milik suaminya, Jung Yunho. Kali ini dia sedikit berbangga karena tidak menangis ketika membaca jurnal bersampul cokelat madu itu, tidak seperti ketika awal atau sebelum-sebelumnya, yang setelah membaca dia akan menangis tersedu mengingat tidak ada perlakuan baiknya untuk Yunho.

Tapi menyesal sekarang juga percuma. Apa yang sudah pergi tidak akan kembali lagi. Memang. Tapi Tuhan akan menyiapkan pengganti lainnya, dan dia adalah Jung Jaeyun, putri mereka.

Jaejoong membuang napasnya ketika melihat langit semakin gelap. Dia membereskan semua dan bergegas untuk tidur karena besok dia sudah berjanji akan menemani Jaeyun main seharian karena hari libur.

Dia menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu kecil diatas nakas. Dan menepati janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam mimpi.

.

"**Jaejoong…"**

"**Yunho-ya…"**

"**Bagaimana Jaeyun?"**

"**Dia tumbuh dengan sehat. Dia bahkan sudah pandai menggambar. Dia menggambar keluarga kecil kita."**

"**Benarkah? Syukurlah dia tidak mewarisi bakat menggambarku yang abstrak."**

"**Abstrak bahkan lebih bagus dari gambar buatanmu."**

"**Jae…"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Aku merindukanmu…"**

"**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Yunho-ya…"**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Annyeong ^0^/

Huft. Harusnya saya ngetik buat YunJaeAnniv, tapi bertepatan dengan UTS T_T  
dan beberapa hari ini, lagu One Man yg terus saya putar sampe-sampe nyelip ide beginian.

ketimbang dibuang... sayang rasanya... ya udah... pokoknya yg gak mudeng di mudengi aja haha karena saya juga bingung nulis apaan ini :3


End file.
